prueba
by Sword-tony
Summary: Prueba


Mortadelo y Filemon una aventura de cine (ed especial)

El Súper ha encargado un trabajito, y os pide que vayais a verle, para empezar tenemos que saber como se entra a la nueva entrada secreta, para ello pulsamos con el ratón derecho sobre la señal de tráfico, y entramos. Trás una conversación con el profesor Bacterio y el Súper , el Súper nos pide que le llevemos a Bacterio un diamante especial para un invento que este a hecho. Y a continuación con Mortadelo o Filemón baja por el ascensor a la cámara secreta, pero parece ser que han cambiado el lugar ya que nuestros amigos se meten un trastazo contra el suelo. A continuación como Mortadelo examinamos la papelera que ahi junto a la señorita Ofelia la cual parece algo disgustada por un regalo que le hizo Mortadelo en su cumpleaños, un cencerro jeje.

No es obligatorio hablar con ella pero si quieres hablar con ella te dira ese motivo. En la papelera encontramos un frasco el cual a continuación cogemos y vamos a llenar a los servicios que se encuentra al final de la izquierda y ponemos el frasco debajo del grifo, salimos del baño y entramos justo a la puerta de al lado, que es el laboratorio de profesor Bacterio y usamos la botella sobre el potingue verde, salimos del laboratorio y le damos el frasco a la señorita Ofelia y parece cambiar la cara y como recompensa te hace el favor de enseñarte la nueva entrada a la cámara secreta, Como Mortadelo vamos miramos y examinamos el cajón y ya tienes el diamante. A continuación llevaseló a Bacterio que se encuentra en su laboratorio.

A continuación el profesor Bacterio nos cuenta su invención. En esta ocasión el invento en cuestión se llama TELEFRUSKY, y es un extraño dispositivo con el cual se puede transportar cualquier elemento desde una película de cine hasta el mundo real. Desgraciadamente, y por error, Bacterio ha transportado a la malvada momia de Impoteh desde la película de La Momia, y éste pretende hacerse dueño del mundo. Mortadelo y Filemón deberán viajar a dicha película para encontrar el Libro de los Muertos, única forma de derrotar a Impoteh. Sin embargo, el manazas de Mortadelo le da al Telefrusky antes de tiempo y tanto Mortadelo como Filemón quedan atrapados en el mundo de las películas, ahora mismo según el profesor Bacterio la suerte en que estos vuelvan están en Mortadelo y Filemón.

La primera película en la que se ven metidos nuestros amigos no es ni mas ni menos que una película en blanco y negro de Charlie chaplin, para salir de aqui tendremos que usar el Telefrusky sobre Mortadelo y listo. Pero en vez de volver a la oficina aparecen en una película del Oeste en la calle principal de un pueblo llamado Western City. Aquí encontramos a Billy en Niño y su banda que después de darnos una paliza nos roba el diamante del Telefrusky y nos deja amarrados en medio de la via de un trén.

Como Mortadelo usas el zapatofono sobre la palanca de cambios del ferrocaril situada a la izquierda la cual cambiará el rumbo del trén, una vez hecho esto, tras muchas horas se terminan desatando. A continuación como Mortadelo vamos a la derecha y luego hacia abajo. Llegamos a una plaza y entramos en la cárcel (la oficina del Sheriff).

Hablamos con él de la tercera frase ("Poner denuncia...") y cuando se va hablamos con Billy el Niño que está preso. Usamos la primera frase ("Decírselo a su madre..."), otra vez la primera frase ("Antes muerto que verte libre...") y al final decidimos ayudarle a escapar para que nos diga el paradero del diamante que ya tiene. A continuación vamos a la calle principal que se encuentra justo arriba de la oficina del Sherrif y luego vamos todo recto hacia abajo y aquí encontramos al Sheriff. Para esta parte como Filemón vamos y hablamos con el Sheriff de lo que sea y al aparecer las frases nos cambiamos a Mortadelo y le cogemos la llave al Sheriff que tiene colgada del cinturón, a la izquierda. Pasamos a ser Filemón y nos despedimos con la última frase. Mortadelo regresa a la cárcel y usa la llave en la cerradura de la celda para liberar a Billy.

Éste nos dice que el diamante lo vendió al anticuario del pueblo. Como Mortadelo salimos de la cárcel y pasamos a la calle de la derecha para llegar a la tienda de antigüedades. Entramos y hablamos con el anticuario. Nos dará el diamante si le traemos un tótem de un poblado indio que hay al otro lado del río. Mortadelo regresa a la calle principal y entra en la última casa, a la izquierda del saloon. Es la funeraria y hablamos con el enterrador. A la que salgan las frases nos cambiamos a Filemón y también le llevamos a la funeraria.

Una vez dentro cogemos el serrucho y pasamos de nuevo a ser Mortadelo y a usar la última frase (la cuarta) para despedirnos. Volvemos a la plaza de la cárcel, como Filemón, y usamos el serrucho en la horca para cogerla entera. Ahora Filemón regresa a la calle principal y vamos todo a la izquierda saliendo del pueblo por el indicador de "afueras".

Poco más a la izquierda encontramos un puente roto por el que no se puede pasar. Colocamos la horca en el puente y ya podemos cruzar pero los indios nos atrapan y nos hacen prisionero. Pasamos a ser Mortadelo y entramos en la barbería, en la calle principal y a la derecha del saloon. Hablamos con el barbero, un tal Baldomero Peláez, de Sevilla, de la primera frase ("¿Español por el acento?...") y luego de la segunda ("¿Va bien el negocio?...") con lo que nos da un ticket de la lavandería. Nos despedimos con la quinta y última frase ("Hasta luego...") y salimos. Mortadelo regresa a la plaza de la cárcel y entra en la lavandería que es la casa con el letrero en chino. Le damos el ticket el dependiente chino y nos da la bata del regresa a la barbería y le da la bata al barbero. Cuando se va a cambiar y nos quedamos solos cogemos la navaja y la maquinilla.

Ahora Mortadelo regresa a la calle principal, sale del pueblo por la izquierda, atraviesa el puente y entra en el poblado indio. Usamos la navaja en el poste donde está atado Filemón pero nos descubren y nos pillan a los dos. Pero gracias a que Filemón les suelta un buen discurso nos proponen hacernos miembros de la tribu si conseguimos traer una cabellera. Como Mortadelo regresamos a la barbería y cogemos los folletos que hay sobre la mesa. Después, como Mortadelo también, entramos en el saloon, hablamos con el extra y le damos los folletos con lo que se va rápido para hacerse un cambio de look y ver si así su suerte mejora. Mortadelo regresa a la barbería, examina el cubo y coge los pelos (cabellera). De nuevo como Mortadelo regresamos al poblado indio y le damos la cabellera al jefe. Después le hablamos y usamos la primera frase ("Hacer un favorcito...").

Nos explica que no nos puede dar el tótem porque no están en guerra y que para estarlo primero hay que desenterrar el hacha de guerra. Pero el único que sabe donde está enterrada es el chamán al que no podemos ver si antes no le hacemos una ofrenda. Esta vez nos convertimos en Filemón y regresamos al pueblo. Vamos hasta el banco y cogemos la calle que hay detrás para llegar a otra zona del pueblo donde encontramos a un charlatán con su carro. Es Budy Copérfile y le hablamos usando la segunda frase ("Es usted portentoso con las cartas..."). Así le picamos el amor propio, nos hace un juego de magia y conseguimos un conejo. Filemón regresa al saloon. Hablamos con el corneta del Séptimo de Caballería para averiguar que ya está hasta las narices de tocar siempre el mismo instrumento.

De nuevo Filemón se acerca al poblado indio y coge el tambor que hay a los pies del gran tótem Con el tambor Filemón regresa al saloon y se lo da al corneta con lo que éste le da su trompeta. Filemón le da el conejo al gran jefe y así ya podemos ir a ver al gran chamán. Le damos la trompeta al chamán y le hablamos. Usamos la primera frase ("¿Qué fuma...?") para enterarnos de todo y luego la cuarta ("Solo miraba...") para salir de la conversación. Filemón sale de la tienda del chamán y del poblado indio. Una vez en las afueras del pueblo debemos dirigirnos a la mina que vemos a lo lejos. Hablamos con el minero de la primera frase ("¿No podré entrar en la mina...?"), de la segunda ("¿Saca mucho oro...?"), con lo que nos da una gravera, y de la tercera ("Una vuelta por los alrededores...") para salir de la conversación.

Filemón usa la gravera tres veces en el río y consigue una pepita de oro. Filemón va hasta la casa del anticuario y le cambia la pepita de oro por un billete de veinte dólares. Seguimos con Filemón y vamos al saloon. Entramos y hablamos con el barman. Usamos la primera frase ("¿Tiene whisky...?"), la segunda ("Tienen un pueblo muy bonito...") y la tercera ("Nada, hasta luego...") para salir de la conversación. Ahora tomamos el papel de Mortadelo y también entramos en el saloon. Hablamos con el barman de la segunda frase ("¿No molesta el tipo borracho...?") y nos cuenta que el borracho es Jimmy el armero y que él tiene una pócima perfecta para hacer pasar la resaca. Pero le faltan los cuatro ingredientes que nos explica. Luego usamos la frase cuarta para salir de la conversación ("Buen viaje...") y empezamos a buscar los ingredientes.

Como Mortadelo vamos a la lavandería y cogemos la tinta de encima del mostrador. Seguimos siendo Mortadelo y vamos a la estación que es el edificio que vemos a la derecha del anticuario. Hablamos con Pancho, un mexicano, que nos dará una botella de tequila con tal de que le dejamos dormir en paz. Ahora pasamos a ser Filemón y volvemos a visitar al charlatán. Le damos el billete de veinte dólares y nos da un brebaje. Como Mortadelo salimos a las afueras del pueblo y vemos que hay dos cactus. En el pequeño usamos la maquinilla para afeitarlo y luego con la navaja le cortamos un trozo que nos guardamos. Esta vez tanto Mortadelo como Filemón deben entrar en el saloon. En primer lugar como Mortadelo le damos al barman el tequila y la tinta. Luego, como Filemón, le damos al barman el brebaje.

Por último volvemos a pasar a ser Mortadelo y cogemos el vaso que hay en la mesa de la derecha. Entramos en el inventario y usamos la navaja en el cactus con lo que llenamos el vaso de jugo de cactus, que es el cuarto y último ingrediente que le falta al barman y que le damos. Así el barman nos dará una botella de su receta contra la resaca, una bebida llamada despejaborrachos, que usamos en el borracho el cual se larga corriendo. Como Filemón usamos otra vez la gravera en el río, tres veces, y conseguimos otra pepita de oro. Filemón vuelve a cambiar la pepita por otros veinte dólares. Como Filemón vamos a la armería que es la última casa de la derecha de la calle principal del pueblo, donde pone el letrero de Gun Store. Le damos los veinte dólares al armero y nos da un revolver Colt. Como Filemón usamos otra vez la gravera en el río, tres veces, y conseguimos otra pepita de oro.

Filemón vuelve a cambiar la pepita por otros veinte dólares. Seguimos siendo Filemón y entramos en el saloon para hablar con el tahúr. Usamos los veinte dólares en él para jugar pero perdemos. Filemón regresa junto al charlatán y le hablamos con lo que nos da una escalera de color en cartas de póquer y además de diamantes. Filemón usa otra vez la gravera en el río, tres veces, para conseguir una nueva pepita de oro. Filemón vuelve a cambiar la pepita al anticuario por otros veinte dólares. Ésta vez Filemón, antes de darle el dinero al tahúr le da las cartas de la escalera y así al jugar el tahúr pierde y ganamos cien dólares. En la armería Filemón compra un paquete de dinamita al darle los cien dólares al armero. Aquí debemos tener a los dos personajes, tanto a Mortadelo como a Filemón.

El que actúa es Filemón usando el revolver en al cajero y después poniendo la dinamita en la caja fuerte que hay más a la derecha. Al abrirse cogemos una bolsa con 10.500 dólares. Como Filemón le damos la bolsa de dinero al minero y le compramos la mina. Pasamos a ser Mortadelo, entramos en la mina y cogemos la pala. La debemos usar en el centro del suelo donde pone "hacha enterrada" y así cogemos el hacha. Como Mortadelo le damos el hacha al jefe indio y nos da un tótem campeón. Mortadelo regresa al pueblo y va a la casa del anticuario al que le da el tótem a cambio del diamante que no es tal sino un trozo de vulgar cristal.

Así que ya podemos usar el diamante en el Telefrusky para poder regresar al despacho del Súper pero por alguna razón desconocida aparecemos en una tipica pelicula del cine negro de detectives. Para empezar, como Mortadelo cogemos un papel de la papelera que se encuentra al lado de la mesa de la secretaria pero como la secretaria no parece muy amable, como Filemon hablamos con ella mientras Mortadelo coge una nota de la papelera, una vez cogida la nota de la papelera la leemos y luego como Filemón nos despedimos de la secretaria. Ahora volvemos a hablar con la secretaria como Filemón y le dices que quieres hablar con el detective, y ella te dirá que por parte de quién, como antes cogistes la nota como Mortadelo y la leistes, en la respuesta se refleja los nombres de Wilbur. M Walters y Walter. W. Marx, selecciona esa respuesta y enseguida podrán pasar a ver al detective y aparte la secretaria te da una especie de sobre el cual de momento no sabemos que es.

Una vez dentro como Filemón observamos el paquete que la secretaria nos dio, y resulta ser unos prismáticos, a continuación observamos con los prismáticos sobre la ventana y se ve una silueta de una mujer una vez visto esto le damos los prismáticos al detective diciéndole lo que ahí tras esa ventana tras ver esto el detective, su secretaria la cual esta enamorado de este escucha lo que esta viendo tras la ventana y termina muy enfadada y se termina marchando. Ahora que la secretaria no esta, como Mortadelo aprovechamos y le cogemos el bolso, y a continuación observamos el bolso y de todo lo que ahi interesa una llave. La llave sirve para abrir el cajón que esta donde estaba apollado el bolso.

Ahora abrimos el cajón y cogemos el diamante que ahi dentro y lo ponemos sobre el Telefrusky, y acto seguido nos marchamos de esta película a una peor, esta vez nos trasladamos a unas peliculas de terror, pero claro como es lógico Mortadelo intenta darle al telefrusky pero este se a estropeado. De momento están en un pantano asqueroso y tienen que ponerse en marcha. Cogemos el personaje de Mortadelo y salimos por detrás, al mapa de localidades y de aquí vamos al vez dentro pasamos por la puerta de la Izquierda y entramos en el laboratorio del profesor Ibañezstein donde también está su ayudante Boris. Le enseñamos el Telefrusky al profesor pero no puede ayudarnos porque ahora está ocupado en un importante experimento que consiste en revivir a la novia de Frankenstein.

Total... que después de algún fracaso, si le traemos electricidad, un cadáver, un cerebro y tornillos, nos ayudará a reparar nuestro aparatejo. Así que salimos del laboratorio. Seguimos siendo Mortadelo y ahora nos vamos a la casa de Freddy. En la animación en la que llegamos fijaros que el número de la casa es el 13 y que está sobre la puerta. Abrimos la puerta y entramos. Pasamos por la puerta de la derecha y abrimos la vitrina de la siguiente forma, usando solamente los cajones chicos abrimos primero el cajon izquierdo, el cajon derecho y el armario, Hecho esto cogemos la garra multiusos. Y ya podemos salir de aquí. Seguimos siendo Mortadelo y entramos en el Motel y atravesamos la puerta de la derecha. Pasamos a un salón donde se celebra la convención anual de Monstruos. Quién asuste más a los demás se llevará como premio un magnífico cerebro.

Hablamos con el periodista sobre la segunda frase ("Cámara vieja...") y nos la regala. Después para salir de la conversación usamos la frase tercera ("Hasta luego...") y salimos del Motel. ahora nos vamos a la casa de Freddy, y Como Mortadelo, en la misma entrada cogemos la gran bombilla y, dentro del inventario, la usamos en la cámara. Subimos al primer piso, que es un dormitorio, y usamos la cama para echar una cabezadita. Vamos a tener un terrible sueño con Ofelia como protagonista y en el que ella es un gigante. Dentro del mismo sueño cogemos la cámara de nuestro inventario y le sacamos una foto. Ahora pasamos a ser Filemón y vamos junto a Mortadelo para despertarlo. Volvemos a ser Mortadelo y regresamos al Motel. Vamos al salón del concurso y enseñamos la foto al presentador. Todos salen despavoridos y ganamos con lo que podemos coger el cerebro.

O si no hemos ganamos como nos hemos quedados solos... Volvemos atrás, junto a Norman, y le hablamos. Usamos la primera frase ("Habitación sin ducha...") pero de momento la única habitación sin ducha esta ocupada por Jason, el de Viernes 13 que está sentado en la mesa con su careta. Usamos la tercera frase ("Hasta luego...") para por la pequeña puerta a la derecha del mostrador debajo de la escalera y encontramos una sábana, y justo en la caja del frente la miramos y luego cuando la volvamos a mirar pondra guantes acto seguido cogeremos los guantes y luego salimos del hotel. Ésta vez, tanto Mortadelo como Filemón, deben ir de nuevo a la casa de Freddy y subir a la habitación del primer piso. Como Mortadelo usamos la sábana (ya que la tenemos en nuestro inventario) sobre Filemón y este bajará por la ventana para coger el número 13 de la pared.

Regresamos al Motel como Filemón ya que ahora él tiene el objeto del número 13 en su inventario y es lo que nos interesa resolver. Colocamos el número en el calendario justo detrás de Jason y así éste saldrá corriendo creyendo que ya ha llegado su día. Pasamos a ser Mortadelo, vamos al Motel y hablamos con Norman. Como ahora ya tiene libre una habitación sin ducha nos la da, la 512. Subimos las escaleras al primer piso y dentro de la habitación. Cogemos a la vieja momia cadáver y la guardamos en nuestro inventario. Regresamos al Castillo como Mortadelo y nada más entrar cogemos la llave que está colgada sobre lo que parece un radiador. Volvemos al laboratorio de Ibañezstein, cogemos la serpentina amarilla que es una pipeta. Usamos la llave en la puerta cerrada del fondo a la derecha y entramos en la habitación de Drácula.

Le hablamos sobre la tercera frase ("Espejo colgado...") y así lo podemos coger. Todo atrás y salimos del Castillo. Mortadelo regresa al pantano donde empezó el juego. Usamos el espejo en el bicho que asoma sus "ojitos" pero nos damos cuenta de que para meternos dentro del agua necesitamos oxígeno. Mortadelo regresa al castillo y ahora debemos ir a la habitación de Frankenstein. Desde la entrada el camino a seguir es derecha. Aquí encontramos a Franky que esta cantando y tocando la guitarra. Ahora se ha convertido en un compositor y cantautor de canciones de protesta. Le hablamos de la primera frase ("Qué es eso que compones...") y ahora debemos ayudarle a usamos la cuarta frase ("O me marcho del Castillo..."), luego la primera ("Yo se lo pido...") y finalmente la cuarta ("De quitarme los tornillos...") para conseguir que nos de un regalo que podemos elegir.

Cogemos los globos y salimos del castillo. Esta vez pasamos a ser Filemón y subimos a la habitación para echar un sueñecito usando la cama. También tenemos una pesadilla en la que aparecemos en el bar de Freddy, del que es el camarero, donde no tienen cervezas y solo se sirve sangre. le hablamos de la segunda frase ("Póngame una copa...") y luego de las dos más como se quiera hasta salir de la conversación. Cogemos el vaso de sangre y pasamos a ser Mortadelo que vamos hasta Filemón y le hasta el laboratorio y de aquí pasamos a la habitación de Drácula los dos, tanto Mortadelo como Filemón. Filemón le da el vaso de sangre al Conde y Mortadelo le da la pipeta. Así Mortadelo puede usar los globos en la bombona para hincharlos. Ahora cogemos a Mortadelo y salimos del Castillo para regresar al pantano.

Cliqueamos en el agua con el botón derecho y nos zambullimos colocándonos nuestro traje de buzo. Dentro del agua usamos los guantes en nosotros y nos los colocamos y así podemos coger tranquilamente la anguila eléctrica. Regresamos al Castillo como Mortadelo. Volvemos al laboratorio de Ibañezstein, usamos la garra en los tornillos debajo del Indifibulador para coger dos y se lo damos al doctor Ibañezstein. Ahora Mortadelo ya lo tiene todo. A cambio de esto, y después de sus rollos de grandeza, nos arregla el Telefrusky y nos largamos de aquí. ahora nos hemos teletransportado a un lugar extraño, un lugar oscuro oscuro oscuro por lo que parece ser un estomago pero de que, debemos coger una botella de jugo de cactus, un bacalao, una lata de calamares y una botella de minibar de tequila.

Las cuatro cosas las colocamos en el estómago, en el centro de la parte derecha de la pantalla y así nos vomita. El estomago resultaba ser el de un dinosaurio, una vez fuera nos damos cuenta que a la pelicula a la que hemos ido es a la de Parque jurasico. Volvemos a subir por el barranco, Una vez aquí nos quedamos absolutamente quietos, sin hacer nada. Esperamos un rato y veremos como el dinosaurio empieza a tener ataques de asco hasta que el final le da vomitona y se va corriendo. Con lo que una vez que nos libramos del dinosaurio cogemos el telefrusky. Y por fin llegamos a Egipto al sitio en el que se supone tendriamos que haber llegado desde un principio si no hubiese sido por el manazas de Mortadelo, lo primero es ponerse manos a la obra e ir a buscar el libro de los muertos.

Como Mortadelo vamos a la ciudad, pero de camino es importante fijarnos en la primera palmera que hay en frente del pozo (vease en la imagen de arriba señalado con una flecha roja). se trata de una rama especial que mas adelante resultará muy util, acto seguido vamos al bazar, una vez en el bazar hablamos con la chica morena que esta apollada en una entrada y nos dice que si queremos pasar tendremos que decirle una contraseña, ¿y cual es la contraseña? pues justo en frente de la chica ahi un hombre vendiendo frutas y hablando con clientes, si le decimos que por favor nos diga la contraseña el hombre nos la dara. A continuación volvemos a la chica y le decimos la contraseña y ya podemos entrar a este sitio. Una vez dentro vemos a un extraño hombre que se supone vende cosas, no es obligatorio hablar con el pero si hablamos con el nos damos cuenta de que es un estafador, acto seguido cogemos una pala que ahi en la estanteria una manguera y un turbante que se encuentra entre todas las vasijas y salimos de aqui. A continuacion como Filemon vamos al museo que se encuentra situandonos en el bazar todo a la izquierda, una vez aqui entramos subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la izquierda, una vez aqui observamos los libros de los estantes, y cogemos uno.

Como Filemon vamos al bazar y hablamos con la chica que esta apollada en la entrada y resulta ser una ratera ya que nos termina dando una cartera. ahora con este fajon de billetes aprovechamos y le compramos una plancha al herrero, la plancha no es ni mas ni menos que para ponerlo dentro del libro que cogimos en el museo para que este pese mas. Ahora volvemos al museo y entramos subiendo la escalera la primera puerta y vamos derecho a la sala donde se encuentra un libro identico al que cogimos antes, para esto cogemos el libro que antes cogimos y le damos el cambiazo por el falso. Ahora observa desde tu inventario el libro que has cogido. Vamos de nuevo al bazar y le damos el libro al herrero para que este nos haga un cetro parecido al que se muestra en el libro, a continuacion nos dice si tenemos dinero dile que si y acto seguido nos dice que nos demos una vuelta y lo tendremos en un rato, para esto salimos del bazar y volvemos a entrar, y a continuacion dale la cartera al herrero para que este te cobre y te termina dando el cetro.

A continuacion salimos del bazar por la derecha y hablamos con el guia el cual nos interesa pero este dice que no quiere salir de viaje sin su camtimplora. A continuacion como Mortadelo situandadonos en el bazar salimos por la salida izquierda y otra vez a la salida izquierda, para esta parte ahi que tener mucho tino e intentar meter la manguera por el tubo de escape del Jeep que se encuentra justo atras y abajo en ese pequeño circulito, una vez puesto la manguera cogemos el turbante y lo ponemos sobre la manguera de este modo lo empapamos de gasolina.

A continuacion vovemos al bazar y subimos al arco donde esta la chica apollada, una vez aqui pasamos el turbante lleno de gasolina sobre la estatua de oro, y terminamos descubriendo que la estatua ni es de oro ni nada, y el vendedor resulta ser el jefe osea un estafador, total que Mortadelo lo amenaza con que llama a las autoridades y tal y para remediar esto te termina dejando llevarte un bote de pintura dorada que es con lo que pinto la estatua. A continuacion como Filemón vamos al arco y cogemos la pintura dorada, acto seguido cogemos la pintura dorada y la pasamos por encima del cetro, ahora si parece un cetro de verdad. A continuacion como Filemon vamos al museo y le damos el cetro a la recepcionista.

Esta despues de ver esto te deja pasar por la puerta justo detras de ella entre las estatuas. Una vez dentro hablamos con Momiez el encargado del museo, le pedimos que venga a ayudarnos pero este se niega y te termina dando un mapa. Una vez que te de el mapa observalo. A continuacion como Mortadelo vamos al patio del museo donde se encuentra toda la arena, y usamos la rama sobre la arena, y este encuentra agua bajo la tierra. A continuacion cogemos la pala y escavamos justo donde dice agua bajo tierra. y terminamos encontrando la camtimplora que el guia te pedia, ahora vamos al guia y le damos la camtimplora. A continuacion como Filemón vamos y hablamos con el guia y nos dirigeremos inmediatamente camino a las piramides.

Una vez aqui no encontramos mas que la piramide y un arqueologo, para entrar a la piramide examina la pared de la piramide y encontraras una pequeña piedrecita distinta a las demas, como Filemon la clicamos 5 veces y hara ruido como cuando hacemos una foto, a continuacion como Mortadelo clicamos 2 veces y se abrira la piramide. Aqui la mision sera conseguir 6 piezas jeroglíficas y colocarlas en un pequeño panel para poder entrar a la entrada secreta de la piramide donde se encuentra el libro de los muertos. (A continuacion cuando se diga izquierda, derecha o frontal se referira al punto de mira de la persona no del personaje.)

Una vez dentro como Filemon nos fijamos en la unica puerta que tenemos en frente y si examinas bien justo debajo tiene una pequeña piedrecita con el nombre de bloque, ya tienes la primera pieza, y a continuacion pasamos por la puerta y una vez dentro vamos:

-Puerta izquierda

- Puerta frontal

Y examinamos la pequeña piedrecita que se encuentra al lado de la entrada con el nombre de bloque ya tenemos la segunda piedra, salimos de aqui y vamos:

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta frontal

-Puerta derecha

Y justo debajo del mural a la derecha ahi otra pieza ya tenemos la tercera, una vez fuera vamos:

-Puerta frontal

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

y ahi tenemos otro bloque justo al lado de los huesos, ya tenemos la cuarta piedra, salimos y una vez fuera vamos:

-Puerta frontal

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta derecha

Y justo en la esquinita de la derecha hay otro bloque ya tenemos la quinta piedra, y ahora vamos:

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta frontal

-Puerta izquierda

Y por la entrada justo que hemos entrado esta la sexta y ultima piedra, ahora vamos a colocarlas al panel, para esto salimos de aqui y vamos:

-Puerta derecha

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta frontal

-Puerta izquierda

-Puerta izquierda

Y examinamos el grabado, Una vez frente al puzzle debemos colocar las seis piezas en una posición determinada.

Si os fijáis si partimos cada pieza por la mitad veremos que indican un número, o sea que hay que colocarlas de izquierda a derecha con el 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6. La uno es la que parece una M, la dos la que parece un corazón, la tres parece un jarro, la cuatro una H con un palo en medio, la cinco una jarra con un rectángulo arriba y la seis un corazón con dos venas.

Una vez hecho esto pasamos a una habitacion, una vez dentro, como Filemon o como Mortadelo a gusto, cogemos el libro de los muertos que es a lo que hemos venido. Una vez hecho esto Mortadelo le dara al telefrusky y volveremos al despacho del Super.

Y al final... bueno mejor no contarlo y ver las secuencias finales. Y aqui finaliza esta aventura.

Tema de ayuda por masalaja


End file.
